Unexpected
by Cherry-Toxic
Summary: Kai's had his suprises, now it's Tala turns. He's get a very unexpected shock when he returns home, to find his 'non-boyfriend' Kai in bed with someone else. Two-shot. Tala/Kai/? Yaoi. LEMON. Don't like it? No ones asking you to look.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I was chatting with my friend Charlotte aka xflightofthephoenix on msn. And I mentioned to her that I might write a lemon one-shot. Just because it'd be interesting, and also because I have far too many dirty thoughts running around in my disgusting little mind that I need to get some out in the open. Besides, my other half is on holiday and I need to get my kicks somehow; basically I can't roll in the dirt so I might as well write some filth (I bet the mental images coming to you round about now are priceless huh?)**

**Okay this is going to be a TalaxKai (TysonxKai is actually my favorite pairing, but Charlie said she preferred TalaKai so I'm doing this as a gift to her).**

**Warning:**** Yaoi, LEMON. So for all those with delicate senses, I suggest you click the 'back' button, because I am one of the most sinful people who ever set foot on the planet.**

**Oh yeah, if you're going to flame; I can only say this to you - you seriously need to get laid.**

**Disclaimer:**** I, obviously, do not own Beyblade. I mean really, can you imagine the shit below being aired on cartoon-network?**

* * *

It had been almost a year since the BEGA incident and everything was fine and normal. The BBA headquarters had been rebuilt were the BEGA building once stood and Mr. Dickinson was back in full power. Once again, beybladers everywhere were becoming excited for the World Tournament which would be held in a couple of months. The teams that were entering had yet to be formed, though it was clear that reigning champion Tyson Granger had a lot of competition.

Max Tate and Ray Kon had made it clear that they were going to have another shot at beating the current champ, though many ears were listening out for any news on a certain dual-haired, violet-eyed teen. Kai Hiwatari had not yet publicized his decision on whether or not he would participate in the next tournament, let alone stated which team he would be on.

Said teen was now sat on a two-seater couch in a small living room apartment, idly flicking through the channels on his television. He sighed at the crappiness of afternoon TV; there was a choice of a stupid child's show, antique's documentaries or ancient movies. None of which appealed too much to the stoic adolescent.

Kai stretched his arms to the ceiling and yawned. It was only three in the afternoon, but he found that sitting inside slouched on a sofa in front of the TV was good way to shut down your brain cells. He casually flicked through the remaining channels, pausing when he came across 

the sport news. Of course, the media were all over him at the moment. Every time he stepped outside, someone or other was trying to trick him into saying whether or not he was entering the next tournament. He hadn't let it slip though, he was stealthier than that.

Although, the funny thing was... he hadn't actually decided if he was going to enter. Of course after everything that had happened, including the finals of the last tournament and BEGA, Kai was eager to get back to the dish and give Tyson a well-needed thrashing; however the 17 year old felt like his heart wasn't completely into it. Since BEGA, Kai had rarely battled against anyone, a few friendly matches against his the other team's members and of course his training schedule was never far from his mind. But lately Kai had been focusing on his studies a lot more.

He was hoping to go to university next year. Studying what courses - he didn't have the slightest clue yet. But the least he could do was work hard and achieve the grades he needed to get into a good university. Beyblading still held a big place in his heart, but now living in his own flat and having no one around to disturb him, Kai was able succeed in all the other aspects in his life which he never had time for before.

Kai still wasn't Mr. Sociable, and he didn't believe for a second that he ever would be. But he was getting along _slightly_ better with the other teams (although he hadn't seen them in a fair bit) and, also, the people at his school.

Kai sighed. If he _was_ going to enter the tournament, then he, like Max and Ray, choose to compete on a separate team to Tyson so he could make a challenge for the title. Naturally, others would expect him to blade with the Blitzkrieg Boy's again, and that was Kai's first choice. After BEGA, a mutual understanding connected Kai to the Blitzkrieg captain, Tala, even if Bryan, Spencer and Ian still felt a slight dislike towards the youngest Russian. However, Kai had not seen nor heard from any of them for months now, despite the rumors that they were meeting with Mr. Dickinson concerning the upcoming tournament.

A sharp knock on door took Kai away from his musings. A frown appeared on his handsome features as he wondered who could be calling for him. One of the G-revolutions? Unlikely. Max was in America, Ray in China, Hilary was on holiday in Italy, and Tyson, Kenny and Daichi were normally training at the dojo this time of day. Besides, he purposely didn't tell any of them his address because he didn't want to be bothered. He was the type of person to show up when he felt like it, they all knew that very well. The only person whoever challenged him because of that was Tala. Stubborn, like himself, Tala wouldn't accept the fact that Kai would only show up when it suited him and disappear when he wanted. Many times had the red-head chased the younger Russian down like a hound of hell and yelled obscene things until he was either too angry to give a damn anymore or Bryan and Spencer wrestled the two apart when Kai became equally as angry.

There was another knock on the door, more of a deep thud this time. Kai let out a growl as he pulled himself to his feet and walked other to the door. He placed a uncovered hand on the door handle, just as there was yet another knock.

'_Just as damn impatient as Tala as well!'_ he though, pulling the door open.

He was greeted with a smirking face and dazzling ice-blue eyes of a figure leaning against the door frame. Kai frowned through his surprise.

"Speak of the really annoying person," he said coldly.

Tala's smirk widened as he pulled his tall, lean frame away from the wall and stepped around the slate-haired teen and into the apartment, purposely making sure his travel bag bumped into the other, "I've missed you too, hun."

Kai frowned at being called, 'hun,' and closed the door with a snap. He turned around and walked back into the living room where Tala was already making himself comfortable. Kai glared as the older teen dropped his travel bag to the floor and flopped down on the sofa, resting his feet on the arms and picking up the remote which Ka discarded earlier. He flicked through the channels while Kai stopped his jaw from dropping open as the others intrusion. Tala didn't realize for a few minutes that Kai was gaping at him until he stopped skimming the channels and looked up. He smiled cheekily.

"I knew all along you had a thing for me," he declared triumphantly with a wink before refocusing his attention back on the TV. Kai mouthed something while he continued to glare at his ex-team captain. Tala took his eyes away from the TV and glanced around the room.

"Not a bad place you've got here," he said, shooting Kai a small smile, "you don't mind if I crash here for a while do you, hun?"

A vein popped out on Kai's forehead as he bit his tongue. A growl crawled up his throat but he forced it back whilst taking a few deep breaths. He didn't realize he had closed his eyes until he reopened them and sent a strong glare at the smirking red-head.

"Okay, first of all; yes I do happen to mind you staying here," Kai said as calm as he could though there was a tremor of fury flickering in his voice, "and secondly; 'hun?' What is with the pet names?"

Tala stood up quickly and before Kai could even blink, a pair of ice-blue eyes was staring directly into his violet ones. It took Kai a minute or so to realize he was uncomfortable with the closeness of bodies and went to step back, only Tala, as quick as light, threw his arms around the smaller boys neck and held him close. Kai swallowed and Tala smirked as he saw a flicker of fear flash threw those gorgeous orbs.

"I'm just teasing you hun," he whispered, and he sensed Kai tense at the use of the pet-name, Tala chuckled slightly, "so you don't like 'hun' huh? What about 'babe' or 'sweetheart?'"

Kai frowned. 'Babe?' 'Sweetheart?' No way in hell.

He raised his arms and gave Tala a shove in the chest. The red-head stumbled back, but the shove wasn't strong enough to knock him over or cause any harm. Again, Tala chuckled.

"I guess not," he said turning around and heading out of the room, Kai watching him carefully, "I'm going to take a shower, that okay… _love_?"

Kai felt another stab of annoyance. However, instead of chasing his fellow Russian throughout the apartment and then proceeding to throw him out, Kai threw himself down on the sofa, grumbling something which sounded quite similar to "cheeky little fucker." Kai knew just how stubborn and determined Tala could be. And besides, knowing Tala very well, Kai knew that if the older teen wanted something badly enough, he would resort to clinging to it like glue and not letting go despite how hard you tried to pry him away. You could bribe or blackmail him all you wanted but he would never move until you'd either given up or died from exhaustion.

Kai stared at the ceiling as he stretched out. He heard the shower being turned on and the sound of footsteps in the bathtub. Kai blushed slightly as he thought of Tala.

Okay, he knew Tala was gay. It wasn't like the red-head had ever tried to hide it, he'd flirted with every member of the Blitzkrieg Boys and often came out with remarks such as, "man he has a nice arse!" In fact Tala was probably more proud of his homosexuality than his blading skills. However, Kai still found it weird. Not that he was homophobic or anything of the sort, but he'd never had any sort of sexual contact with a girl, let alone a guy. Kai didn't know the sexual preferences that Bryan, Spencer and Ian had; but they had never shown any discomfort when Tala hit on them with his pervy remarks… but when Tala had come so close to Kai only a few minutes ago, he felt a strange sensation in his stomach, and he didn't know whether or not it was a good thing.

Kai stifled a yawn, having stayed up late last night, he saw himself going to bed earlier today, although apart of him wondered if he dared leave Tala by himself in his flat. He'd probably wake up to find the place in ruins.

After an uneventful half hour, Kai pulled himself to his feet and walked towards the bathroom door, thumbing on it hard with his fist.

"Tala, I swear to god if you use all my hot water, I'll kill you!" Kai yelled.

"Shut up and let me bloody wash myself!" Tala shouted back, and Kai once again felt a blush creep onto his face. He shook the mental images away and hurried into his little kitchen. He heard the shower being turned off as he poured himself a cup of coffee, blowing at it and making his way back to the living room. However, just as he was passing the bathroom the door flung open and Kai almost died in shock.

Tala. Stood right in front of him. Frowning, and, oh yeah… completely naked.

The cup dropped from Kai's hands as his face turned beetroot and he tried to force his eyes to look somewhere else. Tala, however, did not seem at all fazed by his lack of clothing or the fact that Kai was stood directly in front of him with of a view of everything.

"There aren't any damn towels in here!" Tala said in a pissed off manner, "did you expect me to stand in here and drip-and-dry?"

Kai, who had crouched to the floor and was hurriedly cleaning up the mess where his cup of coffee had split and broke, but more importantly to cover his beaming-red face, glanced up quickly and gave an apologetic look. Of course, Kai had used the towel this morning when he had taken a shower himself, said towel was now drying on the radiator in the kitchen after being washed. Kai turned an even deeper shade of red, matching Tala's hair.

"I'll get you one now," Kai mumbled and dashed into the kitchen.

"Oh _thank_ you," Tala sneered, as Kai came back and he snatched the towel from the others hands and proceeded to dry himself off, although he did not close the door and still made no strong effort to keep himself covered. Kai stood staring with his mouth open like a complete idiot, Tala noticed this.

"See something you like?" he teased seductively, and Kai gulped, drawing his eyes away from the red-head and picking up the broken cup from the floor. Tala smiled mischievously at the effect he had on the younger teen. He closed the door with a little smile, fearing that Kai would faint if he pushed his teasing too far.

After cleaning up the split coffee, Kai hurried past the bathroom again, thanking god that Tala had closed the door, and headed into his bedroom. He sat down carefully on his bed bringing his legs up as well. All of his actions were very slow and cautious, as if he didn't want to upset something inside of him. He leaned back against the wall and stretched his legs out in front of him and took a few deep breaths.

'_Okay calm down Kai,'_ he thought to himself, lowering his head to see something he hadn't seen before, _'Tala was just being his usual idiotic self. So get_ down! _Stupid hormones!'_

Kai jumped as he heard the bathroom door open and close again, and then footsteps padding around his apartment. His eyes widened frightfully as he heard Tala coming towards his room. Kai looked around quickly before seizing a cushion lying next to him and placing it on his lap, covering a slight bulge, just as Tala popped his head round the door.

Kai gave a nervous little smile, which made Tala raise a questioning eyebrow. Kai grimaced as he felt his boxers become a little tighter after realizing that Tala was just in his underwear, his hair still wet and dripping, the towel wrapped over his shoulders, a hand gripping each end of it. Kai couldn't help the new and unknown thoughts slipping into his mind… he just looked _sexy_.

Tala suddenly grinned as Kai looked away, and the hand which lay on the cushion, covering his lower-regions, tightened.

'_Ohhh, now isn't this interesting!'_

Tala strode towards the bed and crawled up next to Kai, who went completely still and continued to stare at the other wall. Tala raised his hand and gently stroked Kai's arm, eyeing the younger teen and waiting for a reaction, though he was slightly disappointed when he didn't get one. Tala sighed.

"Kai?"

Never in his life, all 17 years of it, had Kai Hiwatari ever been speechless. Not like he was now. As in too nervous, shy and embarrassed to say a single word.

"Kaiii? Hellooo?"

Kai closed his eyes tight, _'why didn't I just kick the basterd out as soon as he arrived?'_ Kai dazed off into his own world wondering about alternative situations compared to the one he was in now, while Tala continued to try and get his attention. _'Why did I have to be walking past as he opened the door? I mean, for god's sake, I saw his… his… thing! How pathetic do I sound?' _Tala was saying something but Kai seemed unable to hear. _'Man I must look like a right loser. He's slept with loads of guys so of course he's seen them naked; it wouldn't faze him at all. Yet here I am paralyzed and talking with myself just because I saw his body… though he does have quite a nice body. Tall, lean, nicely toned and a –'_

Kai was taken out of his musing when he felt something wet and slimy slide into his ear. He jumped back in surprise and turned to Tala who was wagging his tongue between his lips.

"TALA!" Kai snapped, "What did you do that for?"

"Well I had to get your attention one way or another," he huffed defensively, "In case you didn't notice, you were ignoring me!"

Kai blushed again, "sorry," he mumbled. Normally he wouldn't have apologized, but Kai just couldn't seem to find any other words that would go down well in this situation. Usually a yell off 'fuck you!' would send Tala away, but somehow, right now, it just didn't seem appropriate. Not with the grin that was slapped across the red-heads face.

"Right, well now that I have your full attention," Tala said slyly, "you want to tell me what you're hiding with that cushion?"

Is it possible for a person to blush so many times in one day? Kai feared that his face would remain scarlet for the rest of his life. He shook his head quickly with determination.

"Kaiii," Tala said in a sing-song voice, "you know what I think?"

"Don't care. Go away," Kai mumbled.

Tala chuckled, "I think that lickle Kai is growing up. Growing very _up_ indeed!"

That's it. Kai felt something inside him pop and he turned with anger in his eyes to start a rant which would include many insults filled with obscenities and dislike. However as soon as he opened his mouth Tala saw the opportunity and took it.

He sat up quickly and forced his mouth on top of Kai, his slender arms wrapping around the slate-haired teens neck and pulling him down into a bruising kiss. Kai practically fell onto Tala's mouth, and stayed in that position, eyes wide and staring unblinkingly at the face in front of him that continued the onslaught on his mouth. Kai wasn't returning the kiss, right now he was too dazed to even have his mind think properly, let alone have it send commands to other parts of his body. Although right now, there was _one_ part of the teens body that was working at its own will.

Tala stopped kissing Kai's lips and moved slowly towards his right ear, leaving a wet trail along the younger boy cheek.

"You… have absolutely," Tala mumbled between kisses, "no idea… just h-how long I've wanted to do this!"

Kai was in shock. Like he said before, he knew Tala was gay, he knew that Tala like to screw and be screwed, he knew Tala was a bit pervy… but he never knew that Tala had a crush on him… Kai. Not just a crush, but an urge, a sexual urge to flip the bluenette on his back and ravish him. And funnily enough, as Kai felt Tala continue to suck, bite, lick and kiss the skin along his jaw bone and up to his ear, he felt the red-head slowly moving on top of him; he felt himself being dominated.

And it felt good.

Slowly, and shyly, Kai raised his arms and let his hands run through Tala's wet hair. Tala smiled against the porcelain skin before biting into it. Kai's breath hitched as Tala gave him a love-bite; his boxers becoming even tighter. Again Tala smiled, feeling his crushes erection beneath, he rubbed their lower bodies together, and Kai's eyes widened as he felt the older boy was also just as hard as he was.

Tala drew back to Kai's face and gave a genuinely loving and excited smile, it gave Kai some courage and confidence, and so as Tala leaned forward again, Kai closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. He could see stars behind his eyes, and butterflies in his stomach, a part of him wanted to giggle like a little schoolgirl right now, but he wasn't going to throw away all those years of building up his pride with a stupid gesture like that. Hell no, he still had a reputation to keep, even it was just Tala.

Tala was a forceful yet passionate kisser, his years of practice dominating over Kai's inexperienced lips, yet he made sure not to pressure the teen beneath him as he licked his lower lip, asking for entrance. And surely enough, seconds later, he got it as Kai's opened his mouth further and Tala's tongue slid inside. Kai felt dazed as Tala pressed against him harder, crushing their lips further together and forcing his tongue inside even deeper. Tala smiled against the kiss as he explored this new and untouched cave. Tala had done this many times before, but right now, with a swirling sensation forming in his stomach and the pounding of his heart, he felt like it was his first time all over again, only ten times more exciting. As for Kai, it was all new, and the stoic teen began to wonder what he'd missed out on all these years. He could have been like Tala and had anyone he wanted, regardless of gender.

Tala finally drew back and gasped for air, in all the intensity both teens had momentarily forgotten they could breathe through their noses. Kai laid back relaxed, his hands still in Tala's hair, stroking it delicately. Tala looked down with heat in his icy eyes.

"Let's get you out of these clothes," he whispered, giving the other a lick on the nose.

Kai, too stuck in the moment, barely heard his words and let his arms drop to his side as Tala sat up so he was straddling his waist. He gripped the bottom of Kai's deep purple shirt and pulled it up; Kai blinked away his thoughts and lifted himself so Tala could pull the clothing up and over his head, before discarding it on the floor.

Tala pushed Kai back down with his fingers tips and then traced over his well built chest and abdomen. Lust filled his eyes at the sight beneath him.

"God, you're fucking sexy," he breathed and Kai grinned and allowed Tala to swoop down and start a hungry attack on his body with his lips. Kai smiled as he watched Tala's head travel down his neck, his tongue tasting everything on its way down, until he reached his chest and slowly made his way across his left nipple. He bit down upon the nub and Kai winced but also grinned, _nice and nasty_.

Tala grinded their hips together and felt himself getting hot at the feel of another erection next to his own… but those annoying clothes! He sat up quickly and the grin slipped from Kai's face as he leaned up onto his elbows. Tala slid backwards a bit and started tugging at Kai's belt, undoing it as quick as he could before going for the zipper. Soon he was pulling Kai trousers down, past his hips and thighs and off his legs completely.

"That's better," Tala sighed as he was able to clearly see the large bulge through Kai's black, silk boxer shorts. He leaned forward again, rubbing himself against the other. Kai gasped as the surge of lust it sent throughout his body, and Tala almost came right then and there when the younger teen let out a half-moan which sounded like a deep intake of breath mixed with a purr.

Tala leaned forwards again and planted a smothering kiss on the young beauty's lips which was returned in full force. Kai felt emotions that he never felt before, urges that he didn't understand yet he wanted to respond to anyway. With shaky hands he reached down between Tala and himself, finding the brim of their boxers, and then slowly slipping his fingers inside Tala's boxers, fumbling with his large length. Tala gasped, taken by surprise of the newbie's actions. He broke of the kiss and lifted himself to he could peer down at where Kai's hand were slithering around, playing with his erection. He let a moan of appreciation leave his throat and Kai felt his confidence grow as he started pumping away.

Tala was in heaven. He'd wanted this for so long, yet knowing Kai's social skills; he never expected it to happen. So he quickly decided not to waste time or else the beauty beneath him, his crush of several years now, might change his mind. He pushed their bodies together so that Kai was unable to move his hands, and sucked on his nipple slowly going down to his shaped stomach. Not once taking his lips off of him, Tala took Kai's hands out of his boxers and placed them either side of his body on the bed.

Kai's breath caught in his throat when he realized what Tala was going to do, he prepared himself and gripped the bed sheets as Tala's hands traveled to his boxer shorts and smoothly pulled them down leaving him exposed. Kai felt his cheeks heat up, though there was nowhere near as much heat in his cheeks as there was in his groin. He felt his boxers slip from around his ankles and they fell to the floor silently. Tala sat up for a minute and surveyed the boy beneath him; naked and flushed.

Perfect. That was the only word that could describe him. Kai laid still and awaited Tala's conclusion. Tala smiled at him and Kai relaxed, feeling beyond happy with the simple response. Tala leaned forward again and positioned his head between Kai's legs. Kai twitched with anticipation as he felt Tala's hot breath on his cock, but what he felt next was beyond anything he could ever dream or imagine. Tala engulfed his erection with his mouth and Kai let out a loud moan, pleasure filling him as he arched his back and brought his knees up. Tala's head started to bob up and down as more strangled cries and moans were torn from Kai's throat each one louder than the previous.

Kai reached down with one arm and seized a handful of Tala's hair forcing him to take more of his throbbing erection, while he placed the other arm over his eyes, blocking the world from his sight. Tala almost laughed, he was like that the first time around, he obliged to Kai's wishes and deep-throated the large cock.

Kai let out his loudest moan yet and soon released his seed into Tala's awaiting mouth. He lapped it up and swallowed most of the white substance though some spilled over his lips and dribbled down his chin. Tala grinned as he looked up and saw Kai's chest rising and falling heavily, he worn the guy out with a blow-job. So just to tease him some more he gave a few extra sucks, his eyes looking upwards to see the virgins' reactions. Kai let out a cry of pleasure and let both hands drop to his sides, panting heavily.

Tala kissed his way back up Kai's stomach, chest and neck until he was looking deeply into those violet orbs which had gazed over from pleasure.

"Feels nice eh, love?" Tala purred placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Mmmmhh," Kai replied while looking up from under his half-closed eyes. Tala pressed himself down again as he started at the beginning and began to plant a trail of kisses along the others jaw-line. Kai felt like he was in heaven, but snapped out of it slightly as he felt Tala's ever growing erection poking his inner thigh. Wanting to return all the pleasurable favors, Kai reached down and hooked his fingers around the older Russians length. Only Tala stopped him again, prying his hands away with a sweet, yet slightly sinister smile.

"Nu uh love," Tala whispered, "I'll have my release another way..."

Kai frowned at Tala's words, making the red-head get even more turned-on at the adorable look etched on Kai's face. Tala firmly pressed Kai to lie back against the pillows and pulled his legs further apart, when Kai suddenly understood his intentions. He gave a small gasp which made Tala look up and straight into his eyes. No words were exchanged at first as Tala sensed the fear and hesitation within the younger. After staring into each other's depths for some time, Kai swallowed hard and gave a quick nod. Tala raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure love?" he asked nuzzling the boy beneath him, "I can't do it unless your 100 per cent ready for this."

"Just fucking do it already!"

Tala gave a chuckle. He was hoping for that answer, he would have been very disappointed if Kai had turned the offer down. And Tala wasn't sure if he could have stopped himself even if Kai **did **turn him down. With that Tala slipped of his own boxers, freeing his burning erection. He noticed the way Kai's eyes widened at the sight of his bulging cock, whether it was with amazement, fear or anticipation, Tala didn't know. But he was eager to find out.

Tala looked up and around the room, searching for something they could use as a lubricant. This was going to be painful enough for the young Russian; he could at least privilege him with a wet-fuck. Kai watched Tala for a bit before realizing what he was searching for. With that, he leant over to the side-drawer and yanked open the middle one, pulling out a small tub.

"Use this," Kai mumbled.

"Face-moisturizer?" Tala said with a raised eyebrow, "and you didn't realize you were gay before this?"

Kai blushed again, "I do happen to shave you know? Stops irritation. Now get a move on, you're ruining the mood!"

_'Ruining the mood?_ Tala thought, _'I'll show him!'_

Tala swooped down on Kai's lip, taking the other by surprise, and without warning, pried his lips open and wormed his tongue inside. Kai almost gagged while Tala smiled against the kiss, crushing his lips down harder. Tala slipped his hand down between Kai's legs, where the bluenette had another growing erection, and ran his fingers delicately over the semi-hard-on, causing Kai to moan through the kiss and buck his hips into Tala's awaiting hand. Tala chuckled and, while still kissing, started the move his hands along Kai's shaft, the boys moans were music to his ears. Using his spare hand, Tala slowly, and with a bit of frustrating effort, managed to get the lid of off the moisturizer tub. He dipped his fingers in the think cream, spreading it evenly with his thumb.

Tala sat back a bit and took his other hand away from Kai's now full erection, gaining an unhappy mewl from the bluenette. Tala shushed him with a soft but lengthy kiss, drawing Kai's attention away. Tala's right hand made its way down to Kai's hole, hesitating for a moment as he opened his eyes and took in the sight of Kai's face; the younger was completely unaware of where the red-heads hands were at that moment.

Without warning, Tala pushed a finger inside.

'_Damn he's tight!'_

Kai's breath hitched again, only this time he seemed to freeze for quite a while longer. Tala watched him carefully while he continued to plant kisses on his lips, though they were not being returned. Kai forced himself to calm down; after all it wasn't _that_ bad. A little pain when Tala first entered, but it wasn't exactly hurting now; it was just a little uncomfortable. Ignoring the strange new presence, Kai started to kiss Tala back, who took this as a good sign and drew his finger almost fully out before pushing back in again, only his time he went in a bit further. Kai began to get used to the feeling as Tala pressed in and out of him, and every now again he would feel a little jolt in his lower regions which made him tense, not with pain but pleasure.

Sensing the other relax, Tala inserted a second finger and this time he sensed the pain that Kai felt as the ring stretch. Kai let out a little pained moan and his grip on Tala's shoulders became very tight and Tala could feel Kai's nails digging in. It would have been slightly painful, but Tala just smirked, he though pain was what made sex all that more interesting. Like before Tala began to move his fingers in and out of the bluenette, pressing further in than before and stretching the path he went along. Kai clenched his muscles in attempt to rid himself of the pain.

Tala raised his head to see Kai who had his eyes scrunched up. Tala leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Ready," he breathed, and he only just about saw the slight inclined in Kai's head as he gave a little nod, trying to ignore everything around him. "Okay…"

His fingers still moving in and out of Kai's tight hole, Tala sat up a bit more and moved himself comfortable between Kai's legs. He dipped is fingers in the moisturizer taking out a lump of the cream and the proceeded to coat his arousal with the substance. He looked up at Kai again who still had his eyes squeezed tightly shut. With no reason to wait any longer, Tala removed his finger completely and brought the tip of his erection to Kai's anus, before quickly pushing the head inside. Kai let out a strangled cry as Tala forced the rest of his large cock inside of him. Kai clenched more trying to will the pain away. It wasn't like anything he'd ever felt before, he couldn't describe it either, all he knew is that it was fucking hurting like hell!

Tala remained still for a while, only moving to position himself so he could still see Kai's face clearly and be able to move – when that time came anyway. He heard the bluenette cursing in Russian under his breath, it made him want to laugh, but remembering when he lost his anal-virginity stopped him from doing so. It wasn't an overly pleasurable moment during sex; in fact, 

his first time hadn't been fun at all. He sympathized with Kai, who looked like he was trying to overcome the pain but failing miserably.

However the sympathy didn't last, as Tala felt himself become impatient and, ignoring Kai's cried of protest, he started to move slowly. Kai cried out in pain, he felt like he might split in half, his anus was not meant for this and he slowly began to wonder how people found this enjoyable at all.

"T-Tala!" Kai cried, "Tala… I – ah! No, T-Tal… s-stop!"

Tala didn't stop his slow movements, but he did look down to meet Kai's begging gaze, "what?"

Kai closed his eyes and shook his head, pain still evident in his face, "…off."

Tala almost choked. Kai wanted him to stop? _Now?_ Tala couldn't believe the nerve of him! Getting him all excited and aroused, just to tell him to get lost when they weren't even five minutes into it! Tala pulled half way out and leant forward so he was looming over Kai's face. Kai sensed the shadow over him and partially opened his eyes.

"You… are a complete coward Kai Hiwatari!" Tala hissed and he felt the younger teen tense beneath him.

Kai glared at him, "what did you say?" he breathed.

"I said, you're a coward you wimp! You can't even finish what you start!"

Suddenly very angry, Kai shot Tala a look which basically said, 'oh yeah?' and he reached down, gripping Tala's waist and pulling him closer. Although he felt a surge of pain again as the red-heads arousal moved further into him, he ignored it and wrapped his legs around Tala's waist and crossed his wrist above his head, submitting to Tala.

Tala smirked at this, he used one hand to pin Kai's wrists the bed, just in case the phoenix decided to interrupt again, and with the other he gripped Kai's hips. Without anymore hesitation or waiting, he started to grind their hips together at a quicker pace than before, Kai crying out with pain again. Tala ignored his cries and focused all his attention into his trusts until he finally found the right spot which made a cry from Kai's mouth turn into a scream at midway. Tala's smirk widened as he aimed for the same spot picking up the pace at the same time. Kai moaned as pleasure started to overcome the pain, and when Tala collided with his prostate again, he let out another scream, not as loud as before but it still give meaning to the feeling of pure ecstasy coursing throughout his body.

Tala grunted as he drove in deeper, sweat bedding his forehead as he gripped Kai's hip tighter. His breath was coming out in sharp pants as the world around seemed to crumble and disappear and he was only able to here the moans and screams of his lover beneath him. Right on cue, Kai moaned, begging for more speed, and Tala obliged, throwing his head back as Kai tossed his own from side to side. Tala hit the bundle of nerves within Kai again, only with more power than last, and the young Russian screamed out, white spots appearing in his vision making him feel weaker, his need for a release coming quickly.

Tala saw lust in Kai's glazed over eyes and he knew the bluenette was reaching his climax, as was he, but Tala was determined to make this priceless moment last a bit longer. Letting go of Kai's wrists, he used his now free hand to grab the other side of Kai's hips, and started rocking the boy in time with his thrusts, thus his erection reaching ever further into Kai's anus, hitting his prostate with such force the phoenix almost passed out. Lucky for them both, he didn't, but the scream that tore from his throat shocked Tala. Kai was never a vocally loud person; in fact he was extremely quiet. It was amazing that Kai was capable of making such a sound. He quickly understood how it happened though as Tala felt a warm substance shoot up onto his stomach. Looking down he saw that Kai had released for the second time that night and the said teen was now gazing at the ceiling, barely conscious.

However Tala wasn't quite finished yet. He rammed into the bluenette as he swopped down and captured his lips with a bruising kiss, his tongue slipping inside without permission. Kai managed to respond and moaned continuously as Tala hit his prostate again and again, praying that he would soon reach his climax as well as he wasn't sure how much more he could take 

before he fainted. And just then, Tala felt the muscles within Kai's walls clamp around his penis and he reached his climax, his seed shooting from his tip and filling whatever space was left within Kai's anus.

Tala dropped down onto the equally exhausted Russian. They lay there for a few minutes, panting, the sweat they emitted during their 'session' cooling them down, much to their liking. Tala looked down as Kai mumbled something incoherent, still very much in his own blissful world, causing Tala to chuckle as he leaned forward to kiss the teens swollen lips. Kai opened his eyes; the sensation from their sex was slowly wearing off but not at all forgotten. Tala smiled and planted a few kisses around his face.

"You enjoy it?" he asked seductively, bucking his hips slightly, giving the bluenette a little reminder, as his cock was still deep within his anus. Kai gasped at the feeling and he gripped Tala's shoulders again, willing himself to get a control over his breathing. As he did, he let his legs unwrap from Tala's waist and fall back down on onto the bed.

"That…" he mumbled, "was fucking amazing!"

Tala laughed, "And you wanted me to stop!"

"I had an insane moment, fuck off," Kai muttered into Tala's neck as the red-head settled on top of him. Tala smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover neck, closing his eyes as they both felt themselves drifting off into a deep slumber. He hadn't bothered to pull out off Kai, because, for one, Kai hadn't complained about it and it was quite comfortable, but mainly because they would be completely ready for round two when they awoke.

"Kai?" Tala whispered.

"Hn?" Kai answered to tired to try and word proper words.

Tala smiled and snuggled closer, remembering back to his first time, "Your arse in going to murder in the morning."

* * *

**And there we have it, my first try at yaoi ****AND**** at a lemon. I have images of this getting removed. Oh well.**

**It really weird, I never expected to be writing a yaoi. Since I only started reading and writing fan-fictions around a year ago, and back then I really did not like yaoi at all. Then after a while I started to like it a bit. Now I think it's pretty cool, especially if it's someone who really good at writing it. **

**And of course Kai HAS to be uke. That's all I ask and I will read it.**

**Anyway please review, tell me what you think. Remember this is a one-off, but if people like it then a may write more if you want me too. Leave suggestions for improvement as well. And flamers: see the note at the top.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	2. Chapter 2

**So after a very dull month, during which I **_**should**_** have been updating '10MiYS.' However, I've spent many days cackling over this piece of filth that I just **_**had **_**to write.**

**So, now, this story is a two-shot. I got some very wonderful responses to chapter one, and besides, yaoi lemons are actually quite fun to write! I do not know if I shall be posting any more chapters, but, if you're going to be expecting anything more, expect it to be dirty!**

**In case you've forgotten;**

**Warning: ****Yaoi, dirty lemon, swearing and a very jealous Tala.**

**Pairings:**** Tala/Kai/? **

**Flamers:**** Smoke a joint and lighten up.**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own these sexy boys in my imaginary sex-dungeon. Nowhere else.

* * *

**

Tala pulled on an expensive thick, white coat, all the while viewing himself in the large mirror which hung on the living room wall. An excited and mischievous smirk had been playing about his lips for a few hours now, only growing in size as he shook his unruly hair, and winked at his reflection.

"I cannot believe how vain you are."

Tala turned unhappily away from his reflective self to see where the monotone voice had come from. Of course before he'd even found the source of the noise he knew what it was, or should I say,_ who_ it was. Clear blue eyes, sparkling like ice, met with shimmering violet touched with a flame-like redness. Tala couldn't help but smirk.

"Your totally clueless, Kai," Tala replied, turning back to the mirror, those large, gorgeous blue eyes flickering from his own reflection to the younger and smaller Russian's form. "When you're as hot and sexy as we are, it's _acceptable_ to be vain. If I was ugly then it would be a different story, wouldn't it?"

Kai rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, while Tala posed in the mirror, pouting his lips like he was some sort of model; only causing Kai to close his eyes and shake his head at the older teens antics. Tala saw this through the mirror reflections and frowned.

"Y'know Kai, I really don't get why you don't put any effort into your appearance," he mused aloud and amethyst eyes opened slowly, aiming a lazy glare at the red-head. Tala ignored the look he was receiving, and left his reflection, strutting over to the other side of the room where the smaller teen was stood. Tala placed his hands either side of Kai's waist and pulled him forward slightly. "I mean, look at you Kai. You've got a fantastic body, great legs, nicely shaped chest and a _teensy-little_ waist! And what do you do? Hide it all under these baggy clothes!" Tala removed his hands from Kai's waist and left the room to collect his shoes which lay next to the front door. He kept talking, however, just raising his voice to cover the distance. "Also, you should stop wearing the face-paint, it makes you look unfriendly..." He stepped back into the living room, "and you could do with brushing your hair once in a while, or at least get it chopped and styled."

Kai stood still and listened, raising an irritated eyebrow and biting the insides of his cheek to stop himself snapping back with a hurtful remark. In stead he leaned casually against the wall, even when Tala appeared to have finished his demoralising speech, Kai remained silent for a few seconds.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he snapped after a while, "have you quite finished listing all my faults?!?!"

Tala sighed and ran a hand through his flame red hair.

"Look Kai, personally I don't care about those things, anyone with eyes can see that you are sex-on-legs," Tala let his hands drop to his sides, "but people like it when you put in a bit of effort."

Kai closed his eyes and replied defiantly, "I don't have to impress anybody."

"How do you expect to get laid then?"

Kai reopened his eyes, "Isn't that what I've got you for?"

Tala laughed. "Yeah, I guess you've got a point there." He smirked and shuffled over the duel-haired teen, leaning over him so their faces were almost touching, "in fact, if I didn't have a date to attend, I'd have you right now!"

Tala tilted his head, his eyes slipping shut as he leaned even closer to Kai, the distance between their lips decreasing. Kai, however, turned his head to the side before hastily pushing the red-head away from him.

"Tala, you're wearing lip gloss," Kai stated sullenly, while Tala stared at him bewildered at the lack of affection he was receiving. Kai sighed and shifted away from him, flopping down miserably onto the sofa before mumbling, "besides, you don't want your _date_ to think you've stood him up."

Tala raised a confused eyebrow at the younger teen.

"Yeah. I best be off." Tala threw one more puzzled look in Kai's direction, before leaving the room. He paused at the front door, and leaned onto the staircase banister.

"Bryan! I'm off out, see you later!" he yelled up the stairs. He received no reply, but that was as much expected from Bryan. The eldest of the three teens currently occupying the four bedroom detached house spent most of his time either out at the pub, betting on snooker matches, or in his room, listening to blaring music whilst fiddling around with potential Weapons of Mass Destruction.

Tala didn't allow Bryan's ignorant behaviour spoil his mood though. _After all_, he thought with a smirk as he left the house, pulling his expensive coat tightly around his body, _I'm __**so**__ getting some tonight!

* * *

_

Kai sat moodily on the sofa, jabbing at the buttons on the remote, cursing as he did.

_Damn Tala!_

_Damn him and his whorish nature!_

_Damn him for stealing my virginity!_

Kai rammed his finger so hard one of the buttons got jammed inside. He glared at it viciously.

It had been a year since Tala had unexpectedly appeared on his doorstep that afternoon. One year since they had slept together. Kai remembered it very well. Waking up later that night to find the red-head still on top of him, still _in_ him. They had had sex for a second time that day, it had been just as good as the first. However, afterwards there had been a deep silence between them.

Kai hadn't known how to behave. He kept glancing at Tala as if asking for advice on how he should act. They'd had sex; did that mean they were _together?_ Kai had grimaced at the thought of that. Relationships; trust, companionship, honesty, _love_... was he _really_ ready for all of that? The answer? No, he wasn't.

Strangely enough, Tala wasn't looking for anything in depth either. Tala had said that he wasn't ready to settle down, he wanted to '_see what's out there_.'

So what was the connection between the two of them?

Tala called it 'friends-with-advantages.' Or in other words, _fuck-buddies_.

Basically, they could have casual sex with each other and anyone else who took their fancy. At the time, it seemed fair enough. Neither Tala nor Kai were ready to get into a serious relationship, and there's nothing wrong with a bit of lusty affection every now and again..

Tala had left Japan after a week, and for ten months, Kai saw nothing of him. For ten months he went without sex; because despite the agreement that he could have sex with whoever he wanted... Kai couldn't bring himself to go out and chat someone up. So he spent these ten months dreaming of when he would go to Moscow university; when he would be _living_ with Tala. When he could have sex every day if he wanted, Tala would definitely be up for it, he was sure of that.

Dropping the remote onto the floor, Kai grabbed a cushion from next to his feet and pressed it over his face, suppressing a rising groan. Had he _really_ been stupid enough to believe that Tala went ten months without sleeping with anybody just because _he_ was too cowardly to pluck up the courage to go and talk to people?

When Kai came over to Russia two months ago, he used the money he had inherited when he turned eighteen to buy a fairly modern and decent sized house for Bryan, Tala and himself, (even though he'd paid for it, both Bryan and Tala insisted that because they were older they got the largest bedrooms). Anyway, during the past two months, Tala and Kai have had a lot of 'catching up' sex, in which time, Kai was able to have his first experience being on top. However, Tala did not allow this to happen very often.

The only problem was... Kai had soon learned that Tala was well and truly a sex-addict, or as Bryan called him, a 'man-whore.' Every other day, Tala would be meeting up with different guys he met from the pub/the local cafe/a nightclub/the internet, and he would come home with a huge smirk on his face that basically said, "_I've just gotten laid!_"

It bugged Kai. He knew that there was nothing between Tala and himself apart from friendship coated with a bit of lust... but he couldn't help but wish that Tala wouldn't throw himself at every decent looking guy who walked by while he watched like a jealous little fangirl.

Kai's musings were broken when he heard muffled music from upstairs. Kai dropped the cushion onto the floor next to the remote and stared at the ceiling. He tilted his head as he heard movement above him and the music grew louder.

A small smile graced Kai's lips; Bryan was a very interesting person to live with. He spent a lot of time alone, he didn't speak with Tala all that often, so conversation with Kai was a rarity. However, the eldest Russian did not seem to treat Kai with the same cool disregard as he did just over a year ago, in fact, maybe there was a small chance of a friendship blossoming between the too, but Kai wasn't about to hold his breath.

Sighing, Kai pulled himself onto his feet and headed upstairs, the sound of Bryan's music getting louder. He paused outside Bryan's room, that smile creeping back onto his face as he unconsciously bopped his head in time with the beat. Heavy metal and techno mixed together to create industrial; it was definitely aggressive enough to satisfy the ruthless older teen, but only if it was played at full volume.

* * *

Tala stormed up the garden path, snow covering his boots and in his hair, but he didn't seem to notice. His fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white, but again, he was far to angry to even care. He reached the front door and more or less kicked it open. Growling in frustration he stepped inside the house and slammed the door behind him. As he bent over the undo his shoelaces, there was only one thing on his mind:

_I got turned down..._

_I GOT FUCKING TURNED DOWN!_

_WHO THE FUCK WOULD TURN ME DOWN?!?!_

Tala straightened back up and kicked his shoes off so violently, it was flung off his foot and soared into the wall at the end off the hall, dinting the plaster. Tala balled his hands up, restraining himself from ripping out chunks of his hair, because he knew he would regret it... but SERIOUSLY! Who the hell would say no to sex with him?

The fuming teen stormed into the kitchen - sticking his head around the living room door to see if Kai was still about, no sight of him, probably in his room - he grabbed a large bar of chocolate that was sat in the fridge which he had been saving. Right now; he was definitely going to need it. He stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs, purposely making sure his feet were slamming painfully loud on each step.

Both Bryan's and Kai's bedroom doors were shut, but he couldn't hear any noise, although that may have been because his own ragged breathing was much louder than usual due to his high temper at that moment in time. He still could not believe that... that _bastard_ actually said 'no', he got rejected by some little blonde who should have been begging Tala to sleep with him! That ungrateful, annoying, GAY, selfish -

_What was that?_

Tala paused just as he was walking past Bryan's bedroom. He furrowed his eyebrows and leaned closer to the door and listened silently for a few seconds.

_No way._

He was hearing correctly, and it could only add up to one thing.

_NO WAY!_

The to-ing and fro-ing, the yes-ing and no-ing, the rustle of sheets and the sound of bodies slamming together.

_NO FUCKING WAY!_

The unmistakable sounds of **sex**.

_BRYAN is getting some and I'M NOT?!?!_

Tala's mouth had actually fallen open into a lopsided grin, he looked somewhat insane. He let out a little, demented laugh, similar to what the senile elderly do when they've completely lost the plot and have just relieved themselves in the middle of a restaurant. Tala began to stumble away in his bemused state, only he was stopped in his tracks when he heard another noise from Bryan's room.

A moan. But not just any moan... he knew it.

Tala turned and faced the door again, just as the same person moaned again, and something inside Tala clicked. He threw himself at the handle and heaved the door open with more force than needed.

_That... T-That moan! T-That's - That's...!_

"KAI!" Tala shrieked.

Tala stood there in the doorway to Bryan's room, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets at the sight in front of him. Kai was lying on his back with Bryan on top of him, and even though there was a sheet covering the lower half of their bodies, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Bryan was lying in-between Kai's spread legs doing _you-know-what!_

Despite Tala's loud and startling entrance, Bryan was still thrusting in and out of Kai, though he had titled his head in the direction of the door, his grey eyes narrowing in amusement. Kai, however, seemed completely oblivious to Tala's sudden appearance. A superior smirk settled on Bryan's lips as he turned his head back to face Kai, who's eyes were shut in passion, and kissed the younger teen with force. Kai let out a satisfied moan into Bryan's mouth, which enraged Tala, though his body seemed to be frozen solid.

As if feeling the fury being emitted from Tala, Bryan ran his hands over Kai's chest possessively**, **moving his lips along his jaw line while he began to thrust harder, forcing Kai to yelp with pleasure. Tala, still in shock, stumbled slowly over to the double bed and tapped Bryan hesitantly on the shoulder.

"Bryan..." Tala whispered, "Bryan, w-what are you doing?"

Bryan tilted his head again to the side, that sly smirk still on his lips, before answering, "I'm nailing Kai into my bed, what does it look like?"

"Well stop it!" Tala whined shaking Bryan's naked shoulder.

Hearing voices, which sounded hushed and distant, Kai struggled wearily to open his eyes. Everything appeared fuzzy and every time he felt he felt Bryan's large and erect cock brush against his prostate, his whole vision would turn black for a few seconds; which wasn't helping at all. However, Bryan's pace seemed to slow down, and Kai managed to regain his sight, in which time he saw the blurry outline of a person leaning slightly over the bed with a mass of red hair.

'_Tala...?'_

"Get lost, Ivanov!" Bryan snapped, swiping the red-heads hand away.

Tala was about to protest some more when he noticed Kai's eyes had opened.

"Kai!" Tala moaned, "Kai, tell him!"

Bryan looked down at Kai, who looked completely out of it. Kai blinked a couple of times, before nudging his knee against Bryan's ribs, "faster."

Bryan smirked at Tala before picking up his pace again, pounding hard into Kai, satisfied when the younger teen shouted/screamed in ecstasy.

Tala could only watch, green-eyed, as Kai dragged his nails across Bryan's back, leaving thin, white, grazed trails and even splitting the skin in some places, causing blood to rise to the surface. Despite feeling insanely jealous, furious and even slightly hurt, Tala found himself getting turned on by the sight and especially by Kai's moans Closing his eyes, Tala slipped his hands down the front of his pants and into his boxers, grasping his semi-hard on. Kai moaned again and a little smile appeared on Tala's face, enjoying the sounds that escaped his little phoenix's mouth.

"Oh God!" Kai cried, his eyes shutting as he threw his head back against the pillows, "BRYAN!"

Tala's eyes snapped open and his hand flew at out his trousers at light speed, neglecting his now fully hard erection. His blue eyes narrowed irritably.

_**HIS**__ little phoenix! __**Not**__ Bryan's!_

Tala moved to the end of the bed and seized one of Bryan's pale feet that was sticking out of the sheet. Using a lot of power, he tugged on the ankle sharply, successfully dragging Bryan down the bed so that he was no longer inside of Kai.

Bryan gave a startled yell as he was pulled away from and out of Kai. Even more unfortunately for him, Kai's right leg, which had been wrapped around his waist slammed against the side of his head and he fell forward so face was resting on Kai's stomach.

"TALA! What the hell!" he growled, pushing himself up and kicking his foot out at the red-head. Tala, however, completely ignored Bryan and glared at Kai, who had pushed himself up onto his elbows and was returning a similar look which portrayed annoyance.

After a few heated seconds of glaring, Kai broke his gaze and tapped his leg against Bryan, motioning for him to carry on what they had been doing prior to Tala's inconvenient appearance. Bryan tugged his leg from Tala's grasp and slid back up the bed so he was kneeling between Kai's legs.

"Oh shit," he mumbled to himself, reaching down to grasp his manhood, which wasn't as erect as it had only a minute ago.

Tala stood and watched, still strangely turned on, but also still irritated.

"Hurry up," Kai urged.

"Kai... what are you doing?" Tala suddenly asked, resting one knee on the end of the bed, "are you trying to get back at me or something?"

Kai shot him a filthy look. "I always said you were self-absorbed. Not_ everything_ is about you, Tala. We're just having sex. You know, like you do every other day with random guys... that is when you're not screwing me of course. So, I don't see why you're are suddenly getting so possessive."

"I don't mind you sleeping around -" Kai snorted at this - "but... why - why Bryan?" Tala asked almost pleadingly.

"Why not Bry - ? AHH!"

Kai was interrupted as at that moment, Bryan had, none too gently, forced his fully erect cock back into Kai's anus. Kai dropped back down onto the bed, his arms shooting up to seize Bryan's shoulder as the older Russian drew himself back out fully before slamming back in, an erotic scream tearing from Kai's throat. Bryan smirked proudly, and glanced over his shoulder.

"Your just jealous, Ivanov," he tautened, as he nodded down at Kai before copying the same movement as before - pulling almost fully out and then pressing back in with speed - making Kai moan and writhe as his body shuddered with pleasure. "Jealous because you're unable to get this much volume out of him."

Tala's mouth dropped open at hearing that. He was about to argue back but he was cut of when a strangled scream came out of Kai's mouth. Tala's hand curled into balls and he bit his lip, suddenly feeling very insecure.

_Kai hasn't been this vocal since... since Japan..._

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Tala," Bryan continued gleefully, "I was just born with better technique! Isn't that right, Kai?"

Kai moaned, barely able to keep his eyes open let alone form proper words. Bryan leaned in and planted a smothering kiss on his lips, weaning them open and shoving his tongue into the minty cavern, roaming every inch, seeing how far down he could reach. Kai let out a cry into Bryan's mouth, though he wasn't sure if it was because Bryan had just thrusting into him again, brushing painfully hard against his prostate, or because the older mans tongue was almost choking him. He felt Bryan's lips curve upwards into a smirk before he pulled away and began kissing along Kai's jawline towards his ear.

"I _said_," Bryan breathed, sharply jerking his hips, his smirk growing as he felt Kai's torso press against his as the younger Russian arched his back, "Isn't - that - right - Kai?"

"Y-Yes!" Kai stammered in a hoarse voice.

Bryan slipped a pale, muscular arm around Kai's waist and pressed a single finger against his spine, causing Kai to press against him harder. Bryan pulled the phoenix's upper body off of the bed slightly, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He glanced at Tala again.

"I don't think Tala heard you, Kai" Bryan whispered, his green/grey eyes gleamed teasingly at the red-head as he gripped Kai tightly, lifting his hips and pulling his throbbing member out of Kai's tight hole so the head was resting at the entrance. Priding himself on his patience (and determination to piss Tala off) ,he waited, smirking superiorly into those ice-blue eyes, the only sound was Kai's sharp and erratic breathing.

"Speak louder so he can hear you..."

And with that he smashed their bodies back together, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh was barely heard as it was drowned out by Kai's scream.

"YES!" He screeched.

Bryan closed his eyes, loving the burning of the heat in his groin, the way he could almost feel the veins in his cock pulsating and the way Kai's body, which he was still holding tightly against his own, quivered so violently he thought he may be having a spasm. Bryan gently laid Kai back down, kissed his lips, sliding half way out as he did before pushing back in, creating a satisfying rhythm. And Kai added equally satisfying vocals.

Unnoticed by the other two, Tala was leaning forward, his hands gripping his dick through his pants. He wasn't about to tell Bryan, but he had almost cum when Kai screamed. It just sounded so _sexy_!

_Damn it!_ He though, slipping his hands into his pants and stroking his erect penis. Damn Bryan! Why couldn't he just hurry up and finish! Maybe then Kai would let him have a turn.

He wanted to be the one fucking the phoenix, he wanted to be the on making those sounds come out of Kai's mouth; _fuck_, he just wanted _Kai_ beneath him like he always was.

Just at the wrong moment, Bryan took a second to see what Tala was still doing in the room. He blinked a few times and even came to complete halt in his thrusting.

"Tala... you dirty pervert," he scolded, tutting at the red-heads behaviour. Kai give an unhappy mewl at the lack of movement, Bryan smirked again, silencing Kai with kiss before he started moving again. He pushed himself up a little more, almost feeling the hatred radiating off of Tala with what he said next.

"Does seeing two of your team-mates screwing turn you on, Tala?" He glanced over his shoulder carelessly where Tala was still pleasuring himself as much as he could while still contained in his clothes. "Well if you're thinking of getting any, you might as well just take a cold shower," he laughed cruelly, "I've got a lot of stamina."

Tala growled, but it turned into more of a moan. He unzipped his jeans with his free and pushed them down till they were around his ankles and then stepped out of them. Using the toes on his right foot, he pushed down the sock on his left foot, pinned the rim to the round and slid his left foot out of it. He did the same with the other foot so both his feet were bare. All the while he was still pumping his hand along his rock-hard member and glaring at Bryan's back; watching as the muscles clenched and unclenched as he moved.

For the first time since he got home, Tala allowed a genuine grin to spread across his pale lips. He pulled his shirt over his head (mentally cursing that he had to remove his hand from his boxers). Well all that was left now...

His black boxers dropped to the floor to reveal his large cock, stood up and saluting. The grin on his face grew wider as he shuffled over to the two aware teens currently occupying the bed; Kai's moans drowning out any sound he may have made. Giving his cock a few last pumps, he seized Bryan's shoulders and pulled him up.

Bryan yelled as he felt himself pulled from bliss for the second time, he was about to turn around and remind Tala why he as known as the 'most violent one' on the team; when he was pushed onto the other side of the bed.

"I'll show you some technique, Bryan," Tala said smoothly, taking up the position Bryan was previously in.

Kai had bolted up when he felt Bryan's presence inside of him leave, he came face to face with Tala's smooth complexion and those captivating eyes.

"Tala...?" he breathed, forgetting his initial desire to punch the red-head. Instead he found himself unable to look away from his eyes. Tala smiled at him, leaning forward and kissing him gently.

"Just relax, Kai," Tala whispered, pushing him down with his finger tips, "It'll be just how you remember it..."

Tala settled himself comfortably between Kai's legs, not once taking his eyes off his little phoenix. Finally back in the position he belonged in. Pity Bryan wasn't too happy about it...

"Ivanov!" he barked furiously, "wait your turn!"

Tala smirked, "why Bryan? Afraid your about to witness someone who possesses more talent that yourself?"

Tala watched as the platinum haired Russian bit the insides of his mouth, contemplating. He smirked when Bryan laid down on his side, grasping hold of his own erection and stroked it slowly.

"Fine," he decided, "show me your moves, _Romeo!_"

Tala didn't need telling twice, one hand held Kai's hips while the other guided his cock to Kai's entrance before pushing in. Kai groaned and flopped back down, his head hitting the soft pillows.

"I'll show you how it's done," Tala breathed as he let his head drop backwards in content, glad to be back in a familiar comfort zone. When his head fell back onto his chest, he was grinning almost satanically.

He pulled out almost agonizingly slow, for Kai anyway, but made up for it when he slammed harshly back in. Bryan watched with a raised eyebrow, his eyes flickering from Tala to Kai. He tried to pick up on any special 'moves' that Tala may be using, but his eyes kept flickering back up to Kai's face... _damn, that boy pulled some highly arousing faces when he was getting fucked_. Bryan, completely ignored everything else apart from those expressions and his own neglected (damn Tala!) erection.

"Gods!" Kai moaned, his head twisting to the sideso he was facing Bryan. His fingers were pulling on the sheets, his face clenching with the rest of his body as Tala slammed into him.

Tala swooped down and stuck his tongue in the ear that was now fully exposed to him. Kai was about to whine at him, however, half way through, Tala's cock graced his sweet spot and it turned into a long wale. Bryan's other eyebrow rose to meet the other, _good move_.

However, as Tala drew back up, Bryan noticed he wasn't smiling, in fact he looked mildly confused with the situation. He started pounding faster and harder into Kai, but that look only turned to frustration. Bryan furrowed his brow, glancing from Tala to Kai. It all looked fine to him, unless Tala was having problems down below (this thoughts caused Bryan to snicker silently), although he couldn't imagine, Tala, notorious man-whore, having penis-problems.

_So what does he look so pissed about?_

Suddenly, he clicked.

It was the noise. Kai WASN'T moaning as loud as he had been when it had been him, Bryan, pounding away into him.

Tala stole a glance a Bryan, enraged to see a triumphant smirk plastered onto his face. Man, he started to feel insecure about his performance now.

"Hang on," he muttered, stopping in his movements and grabbing Kai's legs which were slick with perspiration, and placing one on each shoulder. He shifted closer awkwardly, feeling Bryan's steely eyes following his every moved and took a firm grasp of Kai's thighs before he started moving again.

_Now that's more like it!_

The difference in volume was already noticeable, Kai's moans turn to soft yells and screams.

"Shit... TALA!" Kai half-shouted, "Ohhh, again... there!"

A huge smirk overtook Tala's face, which he made sure Bryan could see, a sour look covering the oldest Russian's features. Tala threw back his head and allowed himself to groan pleasurably. This was how it was meant to be. Kai and himself, coming together. No Bryan, there was no room for the Falcon. This was about fire and -

Tala's wonderful poetry was cut short when he was thrown completely off of the bed, landing painfully on his arse on the polished wooden floor. It took him a few seconds to collect himself, but the burning pain in his cock quickly reminded him of what he had ripped away from.

He scrambled back onto the bed, only to find Bryan had taken his position between Kai's legs. Bryan threw him a cold look.

"_Anyone_ can get better results in that position!" he spat, "watch and learn, wolfie."

Tala bared his teeth, _why couldn't that idiot get lost?_

Despite his anger, Tala calmly slid up beside him, and watched. Like Bryan, his now free hands took hold of his manhood and he stroked himself slowly, he didn't want a release anytime soon.

Bryan, a lot rougher than Tala, seized Kai's legs and pulled them so high his knees were at his shoulders and the lower half of his body was completely lifted from the bed. Kai could only watch through half lidded eyes, his mind not seeming to be functioning very well after having two guys, desperate to show they were the more talented in bed, hammering away into him. So he lay there and awaited the onslaught.

And boy, did it come hard.

"FUCK!" Kai screamed, his back lifting as well so only his shoulders, neck and head were still on the bed. Bryan pressed him firmly back down and lay on top of him, his erection sliding even further inside Kai's anus... so deep in fact, it was becoming painful for the smaller teen... It didn't help that Kai's legs were forced up against his torso with Bryan's weight on top of him.

Tala noted on how Kai's eyebrow's knitted together, and when he did manage to force his eyes open, they seemed pained.

"Ow..." Kai moaned, feeling all the pleasure, but every time Bryan rammed into him, there was a sudden and sharp pain in his lower back. "Ow. Ow. Ow. **OW**! Ow. Ow..."

It continued like this for a while, but Bryan didn't seem to notice. Or if he did, he was ignoring it and enjoying it.

"Bryan..." Tala said after a while, not able to take his eyes away from Kai's face.

"OUCH! CRAP!"

Tala seized Bryan's shoulder roughly, "Bryan, stop it! You're fucking hurting him!"

Bryan glanced at Tala, a small, sadistic smirk on his face. His eyes flickered over Kai's face, inches from his own, before pecking him on the lips.

"He likes it."

Tala growled. There was just no reasoning with Bryan, he wouldn't stop unless Kai started bleeding or something, and even then there was no guarantee; ruthless bastard.

Bryan slipped his hand between their bodies, and even with the lack of room, he managed to grasp Kai's untouched, but still rock-solid, cock and start pumping slowly. Kai's mouth opened in a silent scream, white spots overtaking his vision, limits being pushed beyond what they should. He desperately tried to hold on, because, despite the pain that he still felt in his lower back; this was a moment he wanted to last for a while longer. However, it wasn't to happen, as at that moment he felt himself go over the edge, tipping into pure ecstasy. His body shook violently as he orgasm, a cry tearing from his throat that he didn't even hear. Though, both Tala and Bryan heard it loud and clear.

Bryan smirked, kissing him on his forehead and lifting himself up, allowing Kai's legs to drop down onto the bed. He looked at Tala

"See?" he taunted, motioning at his abdomen which was covered in a thick, white milky essence, "told you he liked it."

Tala actually felt sick. As close as he was to Bryan, sometimes he just couldn't _stand_ the falcon blader. He was sitting only inches away from Kai's body with was still shaking from his orgasm. Jealousy is a really terrible thing.

"Tala..."

_Really terrible._

Both Bryan's and Tala's heads shot in the direction of Kai's face. Tala's eyes widened while Bryan look murderous.

_Did Kai just MOAN Tala's name?!?! In the middle of an ORGASM!?!?!_

_An orgasm that BRYAN gave him, no less.  
_

It was Tala's turn to be biting the insides of his mouth, only to stop the **huge** smirk that was threatening to take over his face.

"Well!" he said, clasping his hands together gleefully noticing Bryan's narrowed eyes, unable to believe what he had just heard slip from between Kai's swollen lips, "I guess that would be your cue to - ah - _leave!_ Right, Bryan?" He added sweetly.

Bryan's jerked his head jerked to look in Tala's direction, just as the red-head started prying him away from his phoenix.

"Excuse me? This is my fucking room, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm not quite done here," he snapped, gesturing at his still fully erect penis.

Kai slowly slipped his eyes open, no longer feeling anything filling up the space below. His body was recovering from his orgasm, his breathing was yet to return to it's normal speed, but he had regained most of his senses at least. Tala's and Bryan's voices were swimming into his brain, and smiled at the thought of them both taking him... it was annoying, yet bizarrely erotic. They were both still arguing now.

_Like an old married couple..._

He glanced briefly at them, both kneeling on the bed, glaring and verbally fighting. It was quite a funny sight, seeing as both very stark naked and had erections. Kai shook his head, going unnoticed by the blabbering pair and leaned over the side of the bed looking for his boxers. Unable to find them he took Tala's instead.

Kai almost laughed at how they were so busy arguing, neither Tala nor Bryan noticed him slip his legs off of the bed and pull the boxers on.

"Excuse you!" Tala said, smirking and clicking his fingers in Bryan's face, "who's name did he say at his peek? Mine. Not yours. So take a hint and fuck off, would you? Right Kai? - Kai???"

Tala and Bryan both stared at the now empty bed.

_Where the fuck...?_

Bryan glanced over Tala's shoulder and the red-head span around to see Kai limping towards the door, holding himself upright using the walls.

"Where the fuck are you going!?!?!"

"Huh?" Kai said disinterested, "oh right, sort yourselves out, I've had mine."

Bryan's eyes widened considerably while Tala gaped at him.

"You can't be fucking serious!"

Kai turned round, hiding the sudden twinge of pain in his lower region with smirk.

"I'm being selfish, just like you two," he said, raising an eyebrow mockingly. "I'm not your little fuck toy you can use to determine which one of you is more dominant... Anyway, if you're desperate... guess you'll just have to fuck either other then. See you."

And with that he gave a little wave and left the two teens, gob-smacked, still possessing their throbbing erections. Bryan mouthed the word '_bastard'_ at the door as Tala slowly tuned back round to face him. They locked eyes with each other.

"Don't you even think about it!" Bryan growled.

"Like I'd touch you anyway!" Tala scoffed, folding his arms over his chest.

Both of them glanced down longingly at their cocks.

"If we do it, you're going bottom!" Tala stated.

Bryan raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "like hell I am. Your smaller and younger, you go bottom!"

"Size and age means nothing!"

"If you go bottom, I'll give you head," Bryan said, closing his eyes.

Tala peered at him with suspicious eyes, "you will?" Bryan nodded, "and will you swallow?"

Bryan's eyes snapped open and he glared icily at him, before giving a defeated huff, "yes."

Tala chewed the inside of his cheek in thought.

He mentally slapped himself and shook his head.

"NO! W-What the hell am I thinking? No - just no!"

"I was joking anyway," Bryan scoffed, shaking his head.

"So was I..." Tala added. He glanced down again. 'Little Tala' seemed to have fallen asleep at the lack of action now anyway, as had 'Little Bryan.' "Well, this is shit," he commented.

"Hn."

Bryan was pulling on his boxers as Tala searched for his, before he realised that Kai had taken his. Bryan smirked and plucked Kai's boxers off of the lamp next to the bed and handed them to Tala with a chuckle. Tala rolled his eyes, only suddenly he froze.

"Hey..." he said.

"Hn?"

Tala glanced at Bryan, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously. Bryan tilted his head back suspiciously, debating whether or not he wanted to know what was going through the red-head's mind right now.

"Do... Do you think we should both _do _Kai? Like... at the same time?" Tala asked, a smile spreading onto his face excitedly at the thought.

Bryan reeled backwards, a look of almost disgust on his face, making Tala's face drop.

"Jeez, it was just an _idea_!" he muttered, pulling on Kai's boxers, silence taking over the room.

...

"Wouldn't - wouldn't that really hurt him though?" Bryan suddenly asked, his eyebrows knitted together as he thought. He glanced up at Tala, "I mean, he's pretty tight considering the amount of times you've fucked him. And... we're not exactly... well, we're pretty well _endowed_ aren't we?"

Tala smirked, "this is why we should experiment and find out."

"You're really are a dirty, little pervert, aren't you?"

Tala snorted with laughter. Well that wasn't an accusation he could deny. He felt himself feeling slightly giddy inside. The thought of him and Bryan nailing Kai _at the same time_, was actually really exciting him.

"How about next week?"

Tala, taken back, but very pleased with Bryan's answer, smirked.

"Why wait? How about tomorrow?"

Bryan returned the smirk.

_Our little fuck toy, indeed.

* * *

_

**Aha! I'm so sorry about this. It's filthy and sinful. But you love it don't you?**

**Erm, please review and so on. This may be the final chapter, it may not. I'll just have to see whether or not I get any sudden urges to write erotic bullshit (which happens quite often actually).**

**Ciao!**

**Phoenix-Falling**


End file.
